Hyung, saranghaeyo
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Tak ada sumarry untuk ff ini . Yehae couple , YesungxDonghae


Tittle : KIM JOON WOON

Main Cast : Kim Joon Woon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Donghae

and others member

Main Pair : YeHae !

Genre : Romance, sad , Friendship

Rated : T

Sumarry : -

**( terinspirasi saat SUPER JUNIOR melakukan konser SUPER SHOW 5 di Seoul )**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::**

Suara riuh, sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan kini tengah membanjiri di SEOUL DAYDREAM .

" Ki Joon Woon , Kim Joon Woon , Kim Joon woon "

" Yesung . Yesung "

"OPPA , YESUNG OPPA "

yah, sangat jelas sekali terdengar suara itu diserukan . Hampir semua ELF menyerukan nama itu . Yesung yang masih berada diatas panggung , hanya bisa menangis dibuatnya . Donghae yang berada disamping Yesung hanya bisa menahan tangisnya , dan lebih mengeratkan pelukan disamping Yesung, namjachingunya . Semua member hanya bisa menatap haru pasangan itu, terlebih pada Yesung yang terus menangis .

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

.

Saat mereka perform semua terlihat senang dan bahagia , Namun hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi . Semua panik , memberhentika secara paksa tarian yang mereka lakukan dan mengabaikan musik yang terus berlanjut .

Yesung jatuh dengan sangat keras , membuat para member berhambur untuk mendekati dirinya . Kangin dan Siwon berusaha membantu Yesung beridiri . Betapa takutnya mereka, terlebih Donghae saat Yesung mengeluh paha, tangan , perut dan dadanya sakit .

Akhirnya , mereka membawa Yesung ke belakang panggung , dan dia tak bisa melanjutkan perform berikutnya .

" Sudahlah Yesung Hyung, kau jangan menangis lagi , " pinta Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Yesung yang tengah duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya .

" benar apa kata Kyu "

Siwon pun duduk disamping Sungmin yang memandang ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan iba . Iba kenapa ? Yesung merasa bersalah, karna membuat penampilan Super Junior buruk dimata Elf , dan dia merasa dia bukan penyanyi yang hebat karna tak bisa tampil secara memuaskan .

Kini mereka tengah berada diruang ganti . Tak ada orang lain selain para member Sj .

" mianhaeyo, " ucap Yesung disela-sela tangisnya . . " aku sangat kecewa dengan penampilanku ,konser ini akan menjadi konser terakhirku sebelum aku wamil , namun aku merusaknya sendiri "

Sungmin bangkit lalu mengelus lembut punggung Yesung, mencoba menenagkan , " kau salah Hyung, kau sudah menampilkan semuanya yang kau punya dnegan maksimal "

" Lagi pula, Elf tak mempermasalahkannya , ", sahut Siwon , yang dianggukan Shindong yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut .

" dan aku lihat , banyak Elf yang menangis saat melihat kau terjatuh , ". timpal Kyuhyun .

" Sudahlah Hyung , tak usah dipikirkan lagi , yang penting Konser ini sudah selesai dan ELF senang , " ucap Sungmin riang .

Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya , ditatapi semua member yang sudah dianggap menjadi donsaengnya , " Gomawoyo atas dukungan kalian , ", ucapnya dengan suara khas yang ia miliki .

" because We Are Super Junior "

Semua tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Shindong . Akhirnya semua tertawa bahagia ,

Namun tawa mereka terhenti saat sebuah kepala terlihat dibalik pintu, hanya kepalanya saja .

" Wookii-ah , waeyo ?", tanya Siwon saat melihat Ryeowook lah yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu .

" Donghae Hyung menangis ", jawab Ryeowook tanpa bersuara . Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka pintu , terlihat Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook . Kangin dan Eunhyuk menggeser langkahnya , terlihat namja dengan rambut tampilan terbarunya tengah menundukkan kepalanya , menyembunyikan wajahnya yang manis .

Seperti sebuah perintah , semua member beranjak dari situ , Meninggalkan yesung dan Donghae yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu . Mereka tahu , Donghae menangis karna Yesung . Karena sejak insiden itu Donghae menahan tangisnya , dan akhirnya jebol juga saat Konser itu sudah usai .

Yesung tersenyum , perlahan ia bangkit dengan hati-hati . Rasa sakit yang menjalar dibagian pahanya membuatnya meringis. Namun tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang hampir 8 tahun dipacarinya .

Yesung menarik pelan tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya masuk kedalam ruangan . Tak lupa dia menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut .

Yesung mengelus lembut rambut Donghae , " Waeyo Chagi ?", Tanyanya dengan nada lembut . Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , hingga kini mereka sedang beradu pandang . Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga –

Chuu

Yesung mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir Donghae . Desahan lolos begitu saja disela tangis Donghae .

" aku sudah tak apa , lihat ",

Yesung menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya dan tangannya , wajahnya dipasang seceria mungkin agar Donghae mengiranya baik-baik saja . Namun pada kenyataan yang ada , ditengah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa .

" kau Pabbo Hyung !", Donghae memukul kepala besar Yesung dengan lembut . Yesung memajukan bibirnya .

" kau tahu aku sangat khawatir denganmu ! kau tahu aku takut – "

Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae , " aku tak apa , sungguh ! "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::**

Lima menit berlalu ,

Donghae tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Yesung . Terasa sakit memang, namun Yesung berusaha untuk menahannya , semua dia lakukan untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya .

" Hyung , aku takut kehilanganmu ", Ucap Donghae sambil emrebahkan kepalanya didada bidang Yesung . Yesung hanya tersenyum , Perlahan dia mengelus lembut punggung Donghae .

" kau jangan tingalkan aku ", lanjutnya lagi .

Yesung menghentikan aksi elus-elusnya , membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya . Kini jarak antara mereka sangatlah dekat .

" aku tak kan kemana-mana , dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu "

" Bohong ! Kau bohong !"

Donghae membuang wajahnya ke arah lain . Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya .

" aku tak bohong !", Yesung menyangkalnya ,

"kau bohong, kau akan pergi meniggalkanku selama dua tahun !"

Yesung menghela nafas beratnya , dia terik wajah Donghae dan membawa kehadapan wajahnya, " dua tahun hanya sebentar Hae , lagi pula kita masih bisa bertemu bukan ?"

Donghe mengangguk , " tapi , pasti aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung , " ucap Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya , " selama dua tahun itu pasti aku akan merindukan tubuhmu, yang tak setiap hari aku lihat "

Wajah Donghae memerah , kala ia mengucapkan kalimat itu . Dia meruntuki dirinya , kenapa dengan mudah dan polosnya ia mengucapkan kata memalukan seperti itu .

Yesung menyeringai , " kau rindu tubuhku ?", Tanya Yesung , Donghae mengangguk kecil menjawabnya .

Betapa lucunya tingkah Donghae dimata Yesung .

" bagaimana kalu sekarang kita melakukannya , " ajak Yesung sambil perlahan membuka setiap kancing kemeja Donghae .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , " maksudnya ?"

Bukan jawaban yang ia terima , melainkan sebuah bibir yang menempel dengan sempurna dibibir miliknya .

Donghae tersenyum , saat dirinya mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung .

Yesung meneyringai , " lima ronde kan ?"

"huh?"

.

.

Other place ,

Ternyata tanpa diketahui oleh dua insane yang sedang dimabuk asmara didalm ruangan itu , Eunhyuk , Kyuhyun, Kangin dan juga Shindong tengah melakukan aksi – intip-intip-nya - .

" aiishh , ditempat seperti inipun dia masih bisa melakukannya "

" dan disaat pahanya mengalami cedera, dia masih bisa menggenjot Donghae dengan liar begitu ", Kangin menimpali ucapan Shindong .

" waah, wajah Donghae manis sekali seperti itu , ', pekik Eunhyuk saat dirinya melihat wajah merah dan penuh keringat milik Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyeringai , " aku akan mempraktekannya bersama Min Hyung nanti malam , ahhahhaahh "

" mau kemana kau Hyung, adegannya belum selesai , " Tanya Eunhyuk saat diriya melihat Shindng melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauh .

Shindong tersenyum , " bertemu Nari "

" Andai Teuki ku disini , " ratap Kangin , Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya .

Hingga ini mata mereka tak focus lagi ke adegan panas yang tersaji didalam rungan tersebut .

" aku rasa dia cuma berbohong , masa sakit bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu , ", ujar Eunhyuk .

" liar lagi , " sahut Kyuhyun .

Belum sempat Kangin membuka suaranya , sebuah suara baritone membuat mereka menolehkan dari mana asal suara itu datang , Dapat mereka lihat, kini seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri didepan pintu tanpa menggunkan bajunya , peluh keringat membasahi setiap lekuk absnya .

" Hyung ", ucap lirih Kyuhyun . Mereka bertiga dengan susah payah meneguk salivanya masing-masing .

" dengar ya DONGSAENGKU , paha , tangan , perut dan dadaku memang sakit ", ucapnya sambil memasang wajah kesalnya .

' tapi tidak untuk JUNIORKU !"

Belum sempat Yesung melemparkan sebuah sapu yang sedari dia pegang , Kangin, Kyuhyun dan juga Eunhyuk sudah berlari terbirit-birit .

Yesung berdecih , " dasar evil dan yadong ", gumamnya pelan .

" Hyung , Sarangaheyo "

Yesung tersenyum saat merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya .

" Nado Hae "

.

.

.

**Sangat aneh ya … kkkk~ , biar saja …**

**Mohon di comment n di review …**


End file.
